The Amazing World of Link! featuring The Chipmunks 〜forever with me〜
by BenjaminMackie130
Summary: An overly imaginative 11-year old boy named Ryousuke Sakuramoto (nicknamed Link), his little sister Mariko and his new friends discover that fictional characters (live action and animated) are living in the same town as them and have numerous adventures in the urban town of Miracle Hills. (Inspired by Who Framed Roger Rabbit and PerkyGoth14's crossover stories)
1. Sneak Preview

Welcome to a sneak preview of my fanfiction crossover series **_The Amazing World of Link_** ** _!_** ** _featuring The Chipmunks_** **_〜forever with me〜_** , a series following the adventures of an overly imaginative 11-year old boy named Ryousuke Sakuramoto, often nicknamed Link who discovers a mysterious looking watch which allows him to transform into different costumes along with a stray Pichu as well as also a pink/blonde-haired female baby fairy with angel-like wings named Chuchu (チュチュ) from another dimension called the Fairy World (妖精界) and also that his favorite fictional characters from various anime and manga as well as several additional characters from a few western animated shows, one from a recently ended animated series on Disney XD, one from an animated series on both TBS and Adult Swim, one from a 1980s Japan-only arcade game made by Namco, four from a video game series by Sony Computer Entertainment, two from a Canadian-French animated series and thirteen from five certain Cartoon Network shows, with one of them based on a certain Japanese pop rock duo, are living in the same town as him in a alternate version of Earth where humans and fictional characters (both live action and animated) co-exist. The only people who know about these guys other than just Link are his 10-year old little sister Mariko (her personality is based on Gosalyn Mallard from Disney's Darkwing Duck) and his classmates / close friends: Hiroto Nishihara, Midori Miyamase (them and Link make up the "Main Trio"), the cowardly Tetsuyo "Hat" Kumamoto, hotheaded Sumiko "Spin-chan" Yamada, the cute but deadly Asuka Kawata, Kotori Sugiyama (the youngest of the group) and the twins Kensuke and Keiko "Kei-chan" Moriyama (Who, along with Link and Mariko, are also my very own OCs). The group have various adventures in their urban hometown of Miracle Hills while also making them more interesting using their imaginations.

These characters include:

Usagi / Serena Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba / Darien Shields, Chibiusa / Rini, Ami / Amy Mizuno, Rei / Raye Hino, Makoto / Lita Kino, Minako / Mina Aino, Haruka / Amara Tenou, Michiru / Michelle Kaiou, Setsuna / Trista Meiou, Hotaru Tomoe and Chibi Chibi from Sailor Moon / Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン)

Daisy from Dragon Warrior (TV Series) / Dragon Quest: Legend of the Hero Abel (ドラゴンクエスト ー勇者アベル伝説ー)

Nasuca Toriotome (鳥乙女 ナスカ) from Akuma-kun / 悪魔くん

Mooncake from Final Space

Puppycorn from Unikitty!

Bug from Future-Worm!

Princess Silver, Punya, King Golden and Queen Opal from The Crayon Kingdom of Dreams / 夢のクレヨン王国

Princess Sapphire from Princess Knight / Knight of Ribbon (リボンの騎士)

Haru Shinkai, Eri Karan, Torajiro Asuka, Rei and Hajime Katsura, Yujin Ozora and Ai Kashiki from Digimon Universe: App Monsters / デジモンユニバース アプリモンスターズ

Rein, Fine and Poomo from Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet / ふしぎ星のふたご姫

The D-Team / DKidz (Ryouta Kodai / Maximus "Max" Taylor, Rex Owen / Ancient and Malm Tatsuno / Zoe Drake) from Dinosaur King / The Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King DKidz Adventure (古代王者 恐竜キング Dキッズ • アドベンチャー)

Doraemon, Nobita / Noby Nobi and Dorami from Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future / ドラえもん (2005 anime)

Mimimi from The Doraemons: The Puzzling Challenge Letter of the Phantom Thief Dorapan / ザ • ドラえもんズ 怪盗ドラパン 謎の挑戦状

Ness from EarthBound / Mother

Misae / Mitzi Nohara and Ryuko Fukazume from Shin Chan / Crayon Shin-chan (クレヨンしんちゃん)

Sakura Kinomoto / Avalon, Tomoyo Dadoji / Madison Taylor, Sayoran Li / Li Showron, Meiling Li / Meilin Rae and Kero from Cardcaptors / Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら)

Miiko and Mamoru Yamada, Mari Shimada, Tappei Eguchi, Yuuko Ogawa and Kenta Sato from Kocchi Muite Miiko / こっちむいてみい子

Taro and Pokonyan from Pokonyan / ポコニャン (Manga Version)

Eichi Kite / Kiteretsu and Korosuke from Kiteretsu Encyclopedia / キテレツ大百科

Yuu Morisawa, Nega and Posi from Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel / 魔法の天使 クリィミーマミ

Persia Hayami and Bonbon from Magical Fairy Persia / 魔法の妖精 ペルシャ

Mai Kazuki and Topo from Magical Emi, the Magical Star / 魔法のスター マジカルエミ

Yumi Hanazono from Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol / 魔法のアイドル パステルユーミ

Sue and Memim from Chatting Parodius Live / 実況おしゃべりパロヂィウス

Beauty, Gasser / Heppokomaru, Hatenko, Rem, Shaina, Lamune / Lemon Fizz, Suzu and Rice from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo / ボボボーボ • ボーボボ

Danma / Daniel "Dan" Kuso, Runo Misaki, Shun Kazami, Choji / Marucho Marukura, Julie Heyward / Makimoto and Alice Gehabich from Bakugan Battle Brawlers / 爆丸バトルブロラーズ

Shouta Ohara from Obake no Q-Taro / オバケのQ太郎 (1985 anime)

Mitsuo Sawa / Perman 1 from Perman / パーマン

Sorao Amano from Mojacko / モジャ公 (Manga Version)

Mami Sakura from Esper Mami / エスパー真美

Arale and Turbo Norimaki, Gatchans, Akane Kimidori, Taro and Peasuke Soramame and Obotchaman from Doctor Slump / ドクタースランプ (1997 anime)

Pink from Pink: The Rain Jack Story / Water Bandit, Rain Bandit (みずドロボウあめドロボウ)

Hiroshi Ichikawa from Kaibutsu-kun / 怪物くん (1980 anime)

Guren Nash from Tenkai Knights / テンカイナイト

Shout from Bomberman Jetters / ボンバーマンジェッターズ

Mimori, Makaeru, Leap, Aoi and Suu from Kero Kero Chime / ケロケロちゃいむ

The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville) and The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller) from Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV Series) / The Chipmunks / The Chipmunks Go to the Movies

Shantae from the Shantae series

Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures

Wakko Warner from Animaniacs

Keita Amano / Nathaniel "Nate" Adams, Fumiko "Fumi-chan" Kodama / Katie Forester, Whisper, Jibanyan S, Buchinyan S (a stronger fusion of both Whisper and Jibanyan S), Bushinyan / Shogunyan, Tomnyan, Koalanyan, Robonyan F, Komasan, Komajiro, Fuyunyan / Hovernyan, Mermaidyn, Inaho Misora / Hailey Anne Thomas and Usapyon from Yo-kai Watch! / 妖怪ウォッチ!

Doremi and Pop Harukaze / Dorie and Caitlyn Goodwyn, Lala / Laralie, Hehe / Falina, Tetsuya Kotake / Todd Washington, Nobuko Yokokawa / Belinda Higgins, Masaru Yada / Justin Bailey, Takao Kimura / David, Marina Koizumi / Amanda, Nanako Okada / Autumn Harrison, Masaharu Miyamoto / Scooter, The SOS Trio (Yuji Sagawa / Simon, Yutaka Ota / Oliver and Toyokazu Sugiyama / Stewart), Reika Tamaki / Josie Huffington, Hazuki Fujiwara / Reanne Griffith, Aiko Seno / Mirabelle Haywood and Onpu Segawa / Ellie Craft from Magical DoReMi / Ojamajo Doremi (おジャ魔女どれみ)

Chinpui, Eri Kasuga, Ichirou Uchiki, Sayaka Hata, Hotaru Fujino and Wakenai from Chinpui / チンプイ

Kaori Nishino (Potpourri) from Fushigi Mahou Fun Fun Pharmacy / ふしぎ魔法 ファンファンファーマシイー

Taluluto, Mimora, Niruru, Honmaru Edjou, Onna Otoko, Iyona Kawaii, Rui Ijigawa, Neeyo Zekenja, Kinakamo Ria and Tabanba from Magical Taluluto / まじかるタルるートくん

Wapiko from Goldfish Warning! /きんぎょ注意報!

Hanpeita and Tsukune Tsukuda, Ayumi Ichigaya and Linda Skylark from Gu-Gu Ganmo / Gu-Gu ガンモ

Nagisa Misumi / Natalie Blackstone, Honoka Yukishiro / Hannah Lighthouse and Hikari Kujou with Mepple, Mipple, Polun and Lulun from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart / ふたりはプリキュア Max Heart

Saki Hyuuga / Sarah Bloomdale, Mai Mishou / May Hawkson, Michiru and Kaoru Kiryuu with Flappi, Choppi, Moop and Fuup from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star / ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star

Nozomi / Nicole Yumehara, Rin / Rena Natsuki, Urara / Melonie Kasugano, Komachi / Claire Akimoto, Karen Minazuki, Milk / Kurumi (Kimberly) Mimino , Coco / Koji Kokoda, Nuts / Mr. Natsu and Syrup / Shiro Amai from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 / Yes! プリキュア5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! / Yes! プリキュア5 GoGo!

Love / Lauren Momozono, Miki / Marley Aono, Inori / Megan Yamabuki, Setsuna / Sabrina Higarashi, Tart and Chiffon from Fresh Pretty Cure / フレッシュプリキュア!

Tsubomi / Tiffany Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki / Samantha "Sam" Myoudouin, Yuri / Lily Tsukage, Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! / ハートキャッチプリキュア!

Hibiki / Holly Hojo, Kanade / Kirsten Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa, Ako / Alley Shirabe and Hummy from Suite Pretty Cure / スイートプリキュア

Emily / Miyuki Hoshizora, Kelsey / Akane Hino, Lily / Yayoi Kise, April / Nao Midorikawa, Chloe / Reika Aoki and Candy from Glitter Force / Smile Pretty Cure! (スマイルプリキュア!)

Maya / Mana Aida, Rachel / Rikka Hishikawa, Clara / Alice Yotsuba, Mackenzie / Makoto Kenzaki, Natalie / Aguri Madoka, Ira and Regina from Glitter Force Doki Doki / Doki Doki! Pretty Cure (ドキドキ! プリキュア)

Megumi Aino, Hime Shirayuki, Yuuko Omori, Iona Hikawa and Seiji Sagara from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! / ハピネスチャージプリキュア!

Haruka Haruno, Minami Kaido, Kirara Amanogawa, Towa Akagi, Pafu, Aroma and Kuroro from Go! Princess Pretty Cure / Go! プリンセスプリキュア

Taiki / Mikey Kudo, Akari / Angelica "Angie" Hinomoto, Zenjiro / Jeremy Tsurgi, Kiriha / Christopher Aonuma, Nene and Yuu / Ewan Amano, Tagiru Akashi and Airu Suzaki from Digimon Fusion / Digimon Xros Wars (デジモンクロスウォーズ)

Takuya Kanabara, Koji and Koichi Minamoto, Izumi / Zoe Orimoto, Junpei / J.P. Shibayama and Tomoki / Tommy Himi from Digimon Frontier / デジモンフロンティア

The DigiDestined / Chosen Children (Taich "Tai" and Hikari "Kari" Yagami / Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jyou / Joe Kido and Takeru "T.K." Takahashi) from Digimon Adventure / デジモンアドベンチャー and Digimon Adventure : / デジモンアドベンチャー : (Psi)

Daisuke / Davis Motomiya, Miyako / Yolei Inoue, Iori / Cody Hida and Ken Ichijoji from Digimon Adventure 02 / デジモンアドベンチャー02

Takato Matsuda / Matsuki, Lee Jian-lang / Henry and Shao-chung / Suzie Wong, Ruki Makino / Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama, Hirokazu / Kazu Shouta, Kenta Kitagawa and Juri / Jeri Kato from Digimon Tamers / デジモンテイマーズ

Masaru / Marcus and Chika / Kirsty Daimon, Thomas H. Norstein, Ikuto Noguchi / Keenan Crier, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Megumi Shirakawa and Miki Kurosaki from Digimon Data Squad / Digimon Savers (デジモンセイバーズ)

Luchia Nanami, Hanon Hosho, Rina Toin, Karen, Noel, Coco, Sara and Seira from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch / マーメイドメロディー ぴちぴちピッチ

Princess Sunny (サニー姫) from Go! Anpanman: Tears of the Mermaid Princess / それいけr! アンパンマン 人魚姫のなみだ

Mirai Asahina, Riko Izayoi, Ha-chan / Kotoha Hanami and Mofurun from Maho Girls Pretty Cure! / 魔法つかいプリキュア!

Ichika Usami, Himari Arisugawa, Aoi Tategami, Yukari Kotozume, Akira and Miku Kenjou, Pekorin, Kirarin / Ciel and Pikario / Rio Kirahoshi from Kirakira Precure a La Mode / キラキラプリキュアアラモード

Kitaro and Neko Musume from GeGeGe no Kitaro / ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 (2007 anime)

Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata, Koyuki Azumaya, Momoka Nishizawa, Mutsumi Hojo / Saburo and Angol Mois from Sgt Frog / Sergeant Keroro (ケロロ軍曹)

Alice from Marchen Maze / メルヘンメイズ

Nada de Cotton from Cotton: Fantastic Night Dreams / コットン 〜Fantastic Night Dreams〜

Princess Roly from Magical Pop'n / マジカルポップン

Yae from Mystical Ninja / Ganbare Goemon (がんばれゴエモン)

Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sonic Boom / Sonic Toon (ソニックトゥーン)

Betty Barrett / Atomic Betty and Paloma from Atomic Betty

Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney from Totally Spies!

Todd and Riley Daring from Disney's The Replacements

Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura with Julie, Jang Keng and Tekirai from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi

Pearl from Steven Universe

Korra, Asami Sato, Mako and Bolin from The Legend of Korra

Jade Chan from Jackie Chan Adventures

Penny from Inspector Gadget (1983 TV Series)

Shareena Wickett from Detention (TV Series)

Mac and Bloo / Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Scoobert "Scooby" Doo and Norville "Shaggy" Rogers' youngster counterparts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo

Robotboy, Robotgirl and Tommy Turnbull from Robotboy

Ben and Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 (2005 Classic)

Sari Sumdac from Transformers Animated

Lance and Princess Ilana from Sym-Bionic Titan

And lastly,

Spike / Kakeru, Jimmy / Hikaru, Kei / Satoru and Yumi / Sayaka from Ape Escape (Known in Japan as Saru! Get You! / サルゲッチュ)

I'm also including live action characters, such as:

Olive Doyle from A.N.T. Farm

and

Katie Knight from Big Time Rush (TV Series)

The other characters from these sources will make appearances in this series from time to time, with the exception of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Eris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Lillie, Mallow and Lana (from the **Pokémon** anime series), Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (from **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** ), Cooper "Coop" and Millie Burtonburger, Fiona Munson, Dennis Lawrence-Chan, Phoebee, Lorne and Harley (from **Kid vs. Kat** ), Hoppus and Danelda (from **Mighty Magiswords** ), Dai, Gome-chan, Pop, Maam and Princess Leona (from **Dragon Quest: Dai's Great Adventure** ), Shizuka Minamoto / Sue Morris, Takeshi "Gian / Big G" Goda. Suneo / Sneech Honekawa and Dekisugi Hideroshi / Ace Goody (from **Doraemon** ), 21 Emon, Monga, Gonsuke and Luna (from **21 Emon (1991 anime)** ) as well as Emmitt Roswell, Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo, Jim Kim, Duncan Bubble, Shelley Kelly, Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (from the **Detention TV series** ) since they will have extended appearances as they will be Link and his friends' closest allies, along with the Royal Families of Wonder Planet (as their kingdoms will appear as floating islands above the city of Miracle Hills.)

The main source of inspiration for this story was from the 2007-2008 short lived live action animated series **Out of Jimmy's Head** , the 2011-2013 American animated television series **The Looney Tunes Show** , the 1989-1990 American animated television series **Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers** , the 1991-1992 American animated television series **Darkwing Duck** and the 1987-1989 American first-run saturday morning animated series **ALF: The Animated Series** as well as also the 1988 American first-run saturday morning animated television series **The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy** , the early 2018 American animated television series **Craig of the Creek** and the original concept of the 2015-2019 American animated television series **Star vs. the Forces of Evil** as well as the 2019 Nintendo Switch secret base building RPG **Ninja Box**.

(Through the reviews on this part, either Tamaki (Ojamajo Doremi), Himari (Kirakira Pretty Cure a La Mode), Shareena (Detention), Shout (Bomberman Jetters), Rui (Magical Taluluto) or an OC version of Toon Princess Zelda (who will late be a part of the group) will be chosen to be Link's girlfriend.)

Originally, it turns out that I was planning to have this series be just exactly like the currently ongoing crossover fan video series Pooh's Adventures by having the kids travel to various worlds such as Pure Heart Valley, the Boiling Isles, Lakewood Plaza Turbo (Which is the inspiration for a similar place that will appear in this series as part of Miracle Hills' shopping district), Lyvsheria, the DigiWorld, the Gem Homeworld and the world of Amphibia while gaining new allies (such as Prohyas and Vambre Warrior, Gary Goodspeed, Avocato, Little Cato, Ash, Quinn, Nightfall, KVN, HUE, Fox, K.O., Enid, Radicles, Dendy, Carol, Mr. Gar, Anne Boonchuy, Sprig Plantar, Luz Noceda, Eda the Owl Lady, King, Steven, Greg, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat) and also fight agains their enemies (such as The Dark Masters, Nurarihyon, Protoboy, Joker, Vilgax, General Modula, Specter, Maximus I.Q., Jasper, Hypno Baron, Majoruka / Patunia, Raivar, The Spectral Space Pirates, Master Frown, Lucemon, Dr. Robotnik / Eggman, Dr. Mashirito and Orba), who, along with Captain Grime (from Amphibia) and Orangusnake (from Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) have formed an evil organization known as The Masters of Evil that is led by Dark Link (Future Link), who is in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds so he can use them to take over Earth and the entire universe but then I decided to permanently scrap those ideas and make this more like PerkyGoth14's crossover fanfictions as well as mainly be a Down to Earth Slice of Life urban fantasy crossover fanfiction that occasionally feature **ONLY**! original one-off villains and monsters.

I only own the story of this crossover fanfiction and also my own OCs. However, I don't own any of the characters that are featured in this story and I probably never will. They currently belong only to their respective owners and not me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello there, fellow readers! My name is Ryousuke Sakuramoto, but my friends just usually call me by my nickname Link and i guess you can call me by that name too. I would like to introduce you to some of the characters that are appearing in this story. You guys can come out now!"

"Hello there. I am Princess Silver, the princess of the Crayon Kingdom.


	2. Pilot

Welcome to the first episode of my fanfiction crossover series **_The Amazing World of Link_** ** _!_** **_featuring The Chipmunks_** **_〜forever with me〜_** . As I forgot to mention in the sneak preview, some of the characters featured in this story will have different personalities such as Eri Kasuga having the combined personalities of Roger Smith from American Dad, Eric Cartman from South Park and Bender Bending Rodriguez from Futurama as well as Honmaru having the same personality as Finn from Adventure Time and Aiko / Mirabelle having the same personality of The Genie from Disney's Aladdin.

I only own the story of this crossover fanfiction. However, I don't own any of the characters featured in this story and I probably never will. They currently belong to their respective owners and not me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _The Amazing World of Link_** ** _!_** **_featuring The Chipmunks_** **_〜forever with me〜_**

 ** _Episode 1_** **_\- Miraculous and Magical! The Gathering of My All Stars!!!_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Isn't it strange when you currently have a normal life and then one day, suddenly multiple fictional characters have come to life and they are also living with you in the very same town in a world where both humans and fictional characters both co-exist. But, if you're anything like me and let's both hope that you're not, I actually find all of this pretty cool since I am a huge fan of all these shows and manga series.

It all started earlier today...

"RYOUSUKE! Ryousuke Sakuramoto!"


	3. Episode 2

Welcome to episode 2 of **_The Amazing World of Link! featuring The Chipmunks 〜forever with me〜_**.

I only own the story of this crossover fanfiction. However, I don't own any of the characters featured in this story and I probably never will. They currently belong to their respective owners and not me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _The Amazing World of Link_** ** _!_** ** _featuring The Chipmunks_** **_〜forever with me〜_**

 ** _Episode 2 - I Want to Meet the Ghost! The Secret of the Haunted School_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	4. Episode 3

Welcome to episode 2 of **_The Amazing World of Link! featuring The Chipmunks 〜forever with me〜_**.

I only own the story of this crossover fanfiction. However, I don't own any of the characters featured in this story and I probably never will. They currently belong to their respective owners and not me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _The Amazing World of Link_** ** _!_** ** _featuring The Chipmunks_** **_〜forever with me〜_**

 ** _Episode 3 - The_** ** _Heroic Chronicles of Miracle Hills_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Outside in the huge backyard of the Sakuramoto household, a huge "dragon" was cowering over Tetsuyo, who is dressed as a prince.

"The vicious Demon Dragon of the Underworld Star is upon me. Is there no one in the kingdom who could save me?" Tetsuyo said as the "dragon" got closer and closer to him.

"Hold it right there, you vile monster!"

Just then, Link came out wearing a knight outfit and Doraemon (dressed as a wizard) was with him.

"It is I, the fabled Green Knight, here to save Prince Pakapuka from your clutches, foul beast! Along with Doran the Magician and my fellow warriors, the Swords of Justice." Link said, as he was pointing to Hiroto, Kitaro and Noby, all three of them wearing warrior-like atire.

"The skilled swordsman belonging to the Kingdom of Nishihara, Hiroto!"

"The swordsman of the Nobi Clan, Nobillion!"

"And the undead swordsman, Kitaro!"

"We are the Swords of Justice!" all three said as they joined all three of their fake swords together.

"In the name of this land, we shall punish-" Link said before he was suddenly hit in the face by a plunger arrow.

"Who dares to hit me with a plunger arrow?" Link said as he removed the plunger arrow.

"Step aside, boys! Dragon slaying is my job. For I am the Warrior Princess, Midorius! and these are my fellow magical girl warriors." Midori said as she, Neko Musume, Olive, Katie and Shareena showed up.

"She's right, stand down and ket us fight the dragon." Neko Musume said.


End file.
